


You made it in time

by 13_of_Spades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mention of Death, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Sad, vision of reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_of_Spades/pseuds/13_of_Spades
Summary: Someone made a mess in the kitchen. Again. There is only one possible culprit, but what awaits Levi isn't something, he'd like to see. What's left is only use of words, because it something, you can't change.





	You made it in time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the language, since english is not my mother language and I'm not so sure about my grammar (and still have no betareader for my works). I still hope you'll enjoy this short stuff, since LeviHan is my favourite pairing.

The hall was quiet. Maybe too much for this hour. The only sound were angry footsteps, made by a lone person, looking for someone. To be precise: looking for someone, who made a huge mess in the kitchen. Again. He knew exactly who was at fault and there was only one way how to punish this person. But when he opened the door to their room, his anger vanished. Because what he saw did made him freeze. They were sitting under the window, with absolutely dead eyes. Staring into nothing, just barely moving their fingers. It was the first time Levi saw Hange in this state. They were always full of life and happily talking shit about titans and their experiments. But now? There was nothing left from the person the whole Survey Corps knew.

With deep breath he came inside, getting near to the body. He got down to their level and touched their shoulder. They didn’t even flitch.

“Oi… Hange…” This was scaring the shit out of him. They shouldn’t be dead. There was no reason for them to die! Person so beaming with energy every fucking day just wasn’t supposed to die! With gulp he checked their pulse. Yes, they were breathing. Hange was alive. Or at least, their body was alive. That can’t be said about their mind.

“What are you doing to me, you stupid piece of shit?!” Levi moved, catched them in his arms and moved them to bed. Levi gently stroked their hair and took their glasses from their face to place them on the nightstand. Sitting next to them, he wasn’t sure what to do. Hange looked lifeless, tired and pale. Why didn’t he noticed earlier? He might have done something to help them.

“You’re supposed to be the brain between us fuckers. And you should have known that we are here for you. Shit, do you even know that we need you?” His voice was low, quiet. It felt wrong, to talk normally. The feeling, like it could disturb the person in bed and let everyone know that something is wrong. No. No one should know about Hange’s condition. They were tired. Yes, just tired. Nothing else. Soon he discovered, they are looking at him. The brown eyes, tired and confused.

“W-what happened?” Their voice was cracked, hoarse. Nothing Levi ever heard.

“I don’t know, shitty glasses. Found you on the floor.”

“Shit…” The beautiful eyes closed, Levi wasn’t able to look into them anymore.

“You sure you okay?” Person on the bed just nodded.

“Sorry, shorty. Just tired. Really… tired.”

Levi sighed, but still continued stroking through their hair. Messy, dirty, but still somehow appealing to him. In comparison with this person, everything went pale. Uninteresting. And ugly.

“Why are you hiding things from us? Hange, why can’t you say anything? Don’t you believe us? Don’t you believe… in me?”

It was like this. Every time something happened, they never told anyone. They tried to survive everything alone. He knew Hange was strong person. He was too. But that was the reason, why he understood pretty much how lonely one can get. And he didn’t want them to end the same way he did. They were lonely, they were stressed. Always under pressure of higher ups, constant death around them. It was like this all the time since they joined the Corps. It might sound crazy, that heartless soldier, the humanity’s strongest, could be scared. But he was. He’s a human after all.

He was witness to so many deaths. So many died in front of his eyes. His friends, his comrades. His family. Everyone dear to him just died in front of him. And he was the only one left. And here they are. Hange… Hange was the only one, who was still alive. Mike and Nanaba. His squad. Farlan and Isabell. Even Erwin. They all vanished. His memories of them slowly faded, remained only as a mess in his head. But Hange was still alive. Tired, hurt, but still alive. Still by his side.

“Talk to me more, stupid! I’m here for you! You’re the only one, who survived! You are the only one alive, you piece of shit! Don’t you dare to leave me alone here! Fuck, believe in me, Hange! Stay here! You are not allowed to die, you understand?!”

They only laughed. Trying to look at Levi, who now looked so hurt, so lost. He didn’t want to be here alone. Without anyone. But they knew.

“You still have them, Levi. Those kids need you. They might be strong and intelligent, but they still know nothing. You have to lead them, show them the right path.”

“But they are not YOU. They might need me, but I need you!” He started to be desperate. Because he loved them, it was why he was so scared he’s going to lose them. And Hange has never seen him like this. Broken? Yes. Crying? Yes, that too. Scared? Maybe. But this expression was new to them. Like there was a new person in front of them.

“Levi…”

“Do you understand that?! You think I’m not going to miss you or what?! I need to see your ugly face, or my morning would be shit!” With a growl he fell on his knees next to their bed. He knew what he was trying to say. Just few simple words, which hold such meaning in them. It should be easy to tell them, so why is he still quiet? There was a silence in the room, just silent breathing of both parties had to be heard. And there came different sound. Tiny whisper, disappearing in the air, hiding in every corner, every hole in the wooden floor.

“I love you.”

The smile, the touch. The silent answer.

“And I was scared, you won’t make it in time…”

 

 

Time has passed. Last of the walls fell down. They were free. Everyone started to adapt to their new life. Well, there was one person, who didn’t even try. There was nothing left for him. Those kids… no. They are no longer kids. They are perfectly able to lead their lives to better times. To see the world prosper. But Levi was old. He was the only one who survived, there was no one from the old squad. No one, who was dear to him made it this far. Not even Hange. They left him day after his confession. That day he understood the meaning of their words. They were waiting for so long. And after hearing him say that, they could have left in peace.

Because Levi was scared of opening his heart to another person. He tried to leave everyone outside his heart, but Hange was able to break through his barriers. And when he finally admitted his feelings towards this person… Hange died. Another loved one, who disappeared. But this time, he wasn’t able to forget. As they were dedicated to their work, he had to follow. It was the last thing he could have done.

Now, there was nothing. What’s in the future isn’t meant for him. And Levi really feels there is nothing for him. His lone presence is reminder of all the bad things that happened.

“Corp-… Levi? Come inside, dinner is ready.” He turned to face that brat. Eren. The war left it’s marks on him, but he stood there proudly. Yes, this future was for him and his family.

“I’ll be there soon. Go ahead, it’s cold, Eren.” The young man looked at him for the last time, before entering the house. The faint smile appeared on Levi’s lips. This was the last time he spoke to Eren. The last time, he saw the young pals. Because it was time for him to go. To see them again. To remind himself of all the faces he forgot. And the one, that never left his mind.

“I’ll see you soon, Hange.”


End file.
